The field of amplification for use with electric guitar is subjective and eclectic to a degree found nowhere else in the "sciences". Indeed, creating musical responses that satisfy a wide range of guitarists is more an art akin to, say fine cooking, than it is an objective, predictable enterprise. As evidence, one need only observe that many musically and commercially successful amplifiers are the products of experimenters with minimal formal training while noting that the wayside is littered with the failed endeavors of trained engineers whose products were "correctly designed".
Perhaps the present invention falls somewhere in between art and science since at least an historical basis can be recognized for why it satisfies a hitherto unmet need of guitarists.
In a strictly technical sense, one vacuum tube power device works just the same as another; certainly plate dissipation and current handling abilities may differ among a selection of pentodes but on paper at least "they all conduct, and current is current".
Yet while that is obviously true in the strict sense, there exist enormous differences in the musical styles created by different tube types in a given power amplifier and these styles are immediately detectable to most advanced guitarists. Furthermore, these differences in both the dynamic feel and the sonic character impart a unique signature that is often recognizable as the historical foundation of an entire musical style.